


Kiss

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [39]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just four friends having a little guy talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

“I think I was about twelve years old, and the girl was one of the prettiest in our school. She used to follow me home every day, living just a little further down the road. One afternoon I was walking home, looking at the fields and thinking about the ways that the harvest changed how everything looked, and suddenly she was tackling me and kissing me.” Wes shrugged, “She said it was a dare, but I still don’t believe that. There wasn’t anyone else in sight. She just wanted me.” He smirked, elbowing Wedge.

“First kiss, hmmm. I was thirteen and there was a cute girl who used to stop at my parents station with her father. He had his own ship and they traveled through a lot. Myra and I were really good friends, she was almost like a sister. She used to call me a horrible nickname, which I won’t repeat because I don’t need this reprobate to use it.” He nudged Wes to get him back for the bony elbow to his side. “It didn’t really mean anything, we were just curious and thought that we might as well try it with each other.”

Tycho looked between the two of them, shaking his head. “I was thirteen for my first kiss as well. The schools near my home had several dances every year and my parents encouraged my siblings and me to attend.   I was too young to have a date, but there was a girl that I liked and she agreed to dance with me several times. Near the end of the dance I brought her a glass of fruit juice and she kissed me, as a thank you. It was sweet.”

Wes laughed, “Tycho, are you blushing?”

“No.” He elbowed Wes’s other side and grinned when his friend yelped.

Hobbie was the only one who hadn’t shared a story, and he didn’t look as though he wanted to share one either. He sat apart from them by a few feet, and had his arms crossed over his chest, ignoring them as they all turned to stare at him in anticipation. There were a few moments of silence, finally broken by Wes, “Come on Hobbie, you agreed when we started talking. If you don’t spill, I won’t give you any more of this lum.”

Hobbie finally sighed, reaching for the bottle of lum, “It was horrible.” He gave Wes a dirty look when his friend laughed, “It was horrible. I was eight and there was a group of three girls in my class who would chase boys around the play yard. I heard rumors about what they did, but I was too young to know what it really meant. All I knew was that I had to run if they chased me, and one day they did. I didn’t run fast enough and they had me cornered against the building before I even knew what was happening. All three of them kissed me; wet, sloppy kisses. It was easily the most disgusting thing I had ever experienced, up to that point in my life anyway. I sure hope they learned how to kiss properly when they got older.” He shuddered and took a drink.

Wes started laughing again, “That explains so much. I finally get it. I hope you’ve been kissed properly since then. It’s my duty as your wingmate to make sure of that now, right Wedge?”

Wedge nodded solemnly, “Even if you have to do the kissing yourself.” He laughed as they both gave him a dirty look.

**Author's Note:**

> I debate with myself on shorts like this; am I making them too girly by actually talking about things in their lives,etc., but then I think about how they are putting their lives into the hands of their friend's every time they fly during battle and wouldn't that lead to intimacy about their lives?


End file.
